


Convention Hijinks

by TheOnlyWife



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Conventions, Everlasting trio, One Shot, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyWife/pseuds/TheOnlyWife
Summary: At first Danny hadn’t wanted to go to a convention. Sam was easy to convince, at least. He just told her that Dumpty Humpty was going to be there.Danny, however, wasn’t as easy. The con spanned over the course of a week, with over twenty thousand people planning to attend. Surely there was something for his best friend Danny Fenton.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Convention Hijinks

At first Danny hadn’t wanted to go to a convention. Tucker had to convince him that it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would be. Sam was easy to convince, at least. He just told her that Dumpty Humpty was going to be doing a Q&A there. She had even offered to pay.

Danny, however, wasn’t as easy. Tucker had to look hard into the convention list to find something that Danny would like. It was a well-rounded one: some anime, some science-fiction (which Tucker was here for), some pop culture, and even more. It spanned over the course of a week, with over twenty thousand people planning to attend. Surely there was something for his best friend Danny Fenton.

“Dude!” Tucker said. “You’ve got to see this!” He practically threw himself at Danny, who was doing his homework on Tucker’s bed. The five-sheeted schedule was shoved in his face.

“Not this convention thing again. I thought I told you I wasn’t gonna go…” Danny sighed heavily, setting his pencil down on his homework, which was resting on an open school textbook.

“That was before I told you about this,” Tucker cleared his throat. “At 3:30 pm on Friday the 18th, there will be a demonstration using NASA approved training gear. Convention goers will be able to test out the effects of zero-gravity for themselves for a small fee!”

Tucker saw more than heard Danny slowly get excited over the course of his reading. He saw Danny’s eyes go wide, and his mouth twitch up into a smile. Tucker knew right then and there that he got him hooked. 

* * *

“When’s the NASA panel again?” Danny says, leaning in to whisper to Tucker.

Tucker leans in to whisper back. “Like I said, 3:30. Just relax, man. We’re at one of the biggest conventions in the country!” He gently pushes Danny back, pointedly looking hard at the row of super hero voice actors the three of them were listening to. Danny reseats himself in his folding chair, mumbling something incoherent.

Surprisingly, Sam was enjoying it as much as Tucker. Just a minute ago, when Danny was first getting antsy, she had asked a question to one of the villain actors. Tucker could tell it wasn’t out of genuine curiosity, as much as it was that she asked in place of Tucker, who hadn’t gotten picked for asking. But as the panel drew on, Sam seemed less and less eager to get to her panel as soon as possible (as if it wasn’t already happening at a different time).

The thought made Tucker smile just a bit. She hadn’t even seemed interested in coming to his panel, of which she barely knew anything about it, but she _had_ come. Even Danny, who was busy shaking his leg anxiously, was beginning to loosen up.

So much so that when the speakers were taking more questions, Danny himself raised his hand and was called on. Sam looked just as surprised as Tucker felt. 

“What do you think about the fan theory that Irina had been dead since the start of the show?” he asked, loudly and clearly. The panel lit up at the question, Irina’s voice actor going as far as to indulge that even she liked the theory. Danny sat back down, a smile playing on his face, and his leg no longer shaking.

When the panel was over, Sam stayed behind while everyone filed out. She quickly walked up to the front of the room where the voice actors were still mingling, and asked one more question to Irina’s voice actor, Lily. Tucker was too far away, but he didn’t miss Lily’s cute smile and gentle laugh. 

He watched as Lily quickly ripped a piece off of scrap paper lying about their table and wrote something down. She handed the paper down to Sam, who nodded her head in thanks, and ran back to him and Danny. 

She smiled and handed Tucker the paper. “It’s her phone number. I told her you were a dork who was head over heels for her and she thought you were cute.” Sam smirked. “You can thank me later.”

Tucker gasped, snatching the paper up like freshly cooked meat. “You’re the best!” He looked back up at Lily, locking eyes with her. She smiled once more and gave him a small wave.

“Come on, loverboy, my panel is next.” Sam teases, tugging on Danny’s and Tucker’s sleeves, and pulling them out of the room.

There was some time, however, until her panel. So they took to wandering about, gawking at all the cosplayers around. One in particular caught Tucker’s eye.

“Dude!” he said, rushing over to a buff man in a Superman cosplay walking next to another superhero that Tucker didn’t recognize. “That’s so cool!” he says, gesturing to the man’s costume. The man looks proud, going so far as to strike a dramatic pose.

Danny runs to catch up, also excited. “You’re telling me! I’ve never seen a Martian Manhunter cosplay before!” 

“Who?”

“Martian Manhunter! J'onn J'onzz! The other superhero!” Danny points behind Superman.

Tucker looks over and sees the man that backed off when Tucker had come running up. He had green body paint all over, a red X across his chest, and a blue cape cloaked around him. “Him?” he asks.

Danny nods enthusiastically. “Superman is cool and all but J’onn is way cooler!”

The man steps forward, towering over Danny at first, but kneels down so he’s at Danny’s height. “I’m glad you like it.” he says, giving Danny a soft smile. “I also think J’onn is cooler.”

After that display Danny had insisted on more than just one picture with the man, even dragging Sam into it, who they both knew really wouldn’t mind. Tucker, in turn, insisted Danny be in the picture with him and Superman. Danny also wouldn’t mind.

“I thought you’d like Batman more.” Tucker jokes while they’re walking to Sam’s panel. “I mean...brooding? Needing to do everything alone? Trying to be way cooler than you are?”

Danny promptly punches him in the arm, sending Tucker colliding with another cosplayer. He apologizes over his shoulder, but keeps teasing. “Seriously, you won’t even let us help with ghosts cause you ‘don’t want to put us in danger’! I would have thought you’d like ol’ brooding Bruce Wayne.”

Danny sends him a playful glare, huffing out a breath. “Yeah well maybe J’onn and I have a bit in common…”

Sam, who was walking closest to the wall, leans around Tucker to talk to Danny. “Like what? Being green? You can barely tell the difference between my plants!”

“I _meant_ similar in powers.” He says, a bit quieter. “Invisibility, flight, intangibility? That’s all stuff I can do.”

Tucker shoves his head back between the two of them. “So you’re even _more_ of a nerd?” He laughs loudly. “You want to be a big-shot superhero just like him, huh? Might even fantasize about going into that world?”

Danny punches Tucker in the arm again, this time lighter than before. “Shut up.” he says. “You’re not any better than me. Remember the last convention we went to? You totally admitted to being a furry!”

“Maybe so,” Tucker said, leading them into the convention room on their right. “But it’s your word against mine.”

Danny opened his mouth, but Sam quickly silenced him with a nudge to the arm. “Can we not talk about this right now?” Tucker looked up to see a room full of people, some of whom turned to see what the three of them were being so loud about. He shrugged, letting Sam lead them into some middle row of chairs, with Danny taking the aisle seat.

Q&A’s weren’t really Tucker's deal, mostly because he thought they were a bit boring. Luckily, the band had brought some of their instruments to play a song for the crowd. This time it was Sam who enjoyed it the most. Tucker even saw her mouthing some of the words and nodding her head to the beat.

Of course, Danny was doing the same. But that was Danny, he was always a bit enthusiastic about everything except school. Sam doing it was just a bit more special. Totally a nerd thing to do, and Tucker loved her for being just as much of a dork as him and Danny. 

The music got louder and louder as the song ended on a lengthy bass guitar finish. Danny stood up like the rest of the room, whooping and clapping. Some whistled loudly, some stayed sat down, but clapped anyway. And Tucker, he stood up high and yelled out “Do another!”. 

The drummer whooped out loudly, shouting to his band mates over the crowd to do just that. And they did one more song, which Tucker knew was Sam’s favorite. She would never say it, but he knew she was thankful he said something.

They left the room satisfied and hyped up on adrenaline. Next up was the NASA panel that Danny had come here for. Tucker could tell he was excited by the way he was practically bouncing each step he took.

They got into the room, much smaller than the other two that they had visited by the look of it, but metal equipment of all kinds was set up in the middle on white fold-up tables. Most notably, there was a large tube in the middle with a curved sliding glass panel in the front, plugged into a heavy outlet, of which the wire was stretched out of the back door. 

Danny hardly noticed that though, taking to stare in awe of the chamber instead. He barely even reacted when some of the crowd parted from the hallway and moved into the room. A queue was beginning to form, and Sam motioned for them to follow her to the front where it began. 

“Earth to Danny!” Tucker jokes, poking Danny in his side. Danny sends him a glare, but follows along as Tucker leads him to where Sam stood.

Danny had the first turn out of the three of them, as Tucker and Sam both knew he was obsessed with space. Literally, in his case. They had to keep an eye out for any ghostly powers showing when it was his turn in the anti-gravity chamber.

After a few people getting their turns floating about happily, with Danny growing more and more impatient, it was his turn. He quickly hopped into the pod, not at all listening to the instructors warning on what to do and not do. Afterwards, the door was closed and sealed, quietly whirring to life again.

Danny’s shirt started floating up, which he pulled back down. Then, his whole body began to float as well. His face lit up, and he started laughing. He placed his hands on the side of the chamber and pushed him around as much as the pod would allow. 

“This is so cool!” he said, muffled heavily by the glass. Danny spun himself lightly, pushing his way as far up as the chamber would allow.

Tucker laughed as Danny’s already messy hair started to grow messier. He even saw Sam holding back laughs. 

The whole thing, start to finish, took about 15 minutes. Tucker refused to go in, claiming he got motion sick easily. Sam said that she didn’t want to be stared at by all of these people while she was stuck in the chamber, claiming it would be uncool. Tucker thought it sounded reasonable, but Danny couldn’t even fathom turning down space gear.

Sam argued that they could go flying whenever they wanted. 

“It feels totally different.” Danny argued back. “Flying is fast and I can go wherever I want. Zero-gravity is more like...having to slowly pull yourself around instead.”

“Still not going to try it.” Sam said, leading them out of the room. Tucker told Danny to leave it alone. Not that Sam’s refusal put a damper on the cheerful mood.

On the other hand, they had to take a break from panels and guest speakers to get food. At Tucker’s request, that is. Sam took one look at the variety of food and had asked to split off for now so she could find something for her to eat. 

They all agreed to meet off to the side on the wall when they all got snacks, like most others who had the same idea. Sam wandered off farther down the hall, leaving them to do the same.

Tucker and Danny had soon found a vendor with the most unhealthy, deep fried food Tucker had ever seen. Things like wings and fries were common, but this man had deep fried candy bars. Tucker _had_ to try it. Even Danny seemed interested, so Tucker offered to pay for the both of them.

Tucker grabbed the deep fried candy bars on sticks, giving a quick thanks to the vendor, before handing the second one off to Danny. The two of them started walking over to a wall to sit down and eat, but Tucker just couldn’t wait. He bit down to the middle of the bar, trying desperately to keep the warm chocolaty mess all in his mouth while they found a secluded area.

Tucker sat down right away, but Danny stayed standing, just holding onto his snack instead of eating it right away. Sam said she’d find something to eat, and Tucker was sure he saw her at a vendor’s station down the hall, so Danny was probably waiting for her.

“You know you can eat it now, right?” Tucker said, after swallowing his huge bite. “It’s gonna take time for her to get food with all these lines.”

Danny quickly glanced through the large crowd of people walking around the food vendors hall. His shoulders hunched and he sighed. He pressed his back against the wall, sliding down next to Tucker and reluctantly taking a bite. He mumbled out a response, but it was overtaken by a surprised and pleased hum at the taste.

“Good?” Tucker asked, taking another bite of his, this time a reasonable size. “Told you it would be”.

He and Danny kept eating, but Danny suddenly stood up with only half a bar still on the stick, as opposed to Tucker, who had finished. He pointed into the crowd at something. Tucker followed his finger, also standing up. He had to look hard, but saw Sam walking around with something in her hands, looking somewhat confused. She was probably searching for them, Tucker thought.

He stepped off of the wall, grabbing Danny gently by the arm to pull him along. “Sam!” he yelled around the crowd. She stopped, looking all around the room for his voice. 

He tried again. “Sam!” he called out, louder, waving to get her attention. She turned and finally noticed him, hurriedly walking towards them. They all walked back over to the large wall littered with groups of people also eating.

“Thought I’d never find you guys.” she says. “I found a vendor with ultra-recyclo vegetarian food here.”

“What’d you get?” Danny chirps in.

“Cinnamon roasted nuts.” She says, proudly. “The lady who was making them was vegan, too!”

They spent the next half an hour talking and eating their snacks. Sam mentioned that if they wanted to get anything else from the vendors hall, she would pay. Danny turned her down, saying that he didn’t want to make her pay. She just laughed and reminded him that she was rich.

When Danny left to go to the bathroom not too long after, Tucker told Sam that he took a look in there earlier and saw a space hoodie Danny would go nuts over, but he didn’t have the money to buy it. They agreed to distract Danny somehow and get it the next day, if they were still selling it. More likely than not, they could convince Danny to take a nap and they would go get it while he got some well-deserved rest.

Speaking of which, it was getting late. Tucker checked his phone. Almost midnight, actually. He could tell Sam was just as tired as he was. The convention would be open until 4:00 am. Raves, 18+ panels, and the like would be starting soon, so they would get going when Danny got back.

Once he did, Sam led the three of them out of the convention hall, down the street, and back to their shared hotel room. It wasn’t that far away from the convention center, only a block. Sam’s parents had paid, knowing that Sam was going to go whether or not they had gotten them a room. It was Tucker’s parents who gave the approval, though. That was enough to convince Danny’s parents to let him go. That and Jazz. She had said that Danny needed to get away from ghosts and ghost hunting altogether and have fun like ‘a normal teenage boy his age’.

Tucker clicked the hotel room open, holding the door for Sam and Danny. They both trudged through and promptly plopped down on each of the beds, Danny going face-first on the closest one. He rolled over, lying the whole of his body spread across the bed. Tucker closed the door behind him, following them and lying down on the bed with Danny.

“Movie?” He asked them.

“Horror,” Sam said, resting against the pillows and headboard. “Something scary at least”

Danny sat up slowly. “Sci-fi?” he questioned.

Tucker grabbed the remote and took a look through the catalogue while Danny and Sam took turns changing in the bathroom. Danny had come out in a blue NASA shirt and gray sweatpants. Sam had come out in a dark purple tank top with black spiders on it and black sweatpants. Tucker planned on changing once the two of them had gotten settled.

“Found a sci-fi horror,” He pulled up the channel just as the movie was starting. “‘Supernatural Space Killers 2’”

Sam yawned, setting up their chargers on the only outlet between the two beds. Danny handed his phone down to her. “ _That_ lame movie?” she said. “Phone, Tucker.” She reached out a hand, palm up.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his nearly dead phone, and handed it over to her. He took the chance to rummage through his bag, which he dropped off in the hotel before they left. He pulled out his pajamas: a Dumpty Humpty t-shirt and loose gym shorts. “It’s all that’s on, Sam. It’s this or the food network.” He left to go change, coming back quicker than the other two.

“Pass.” Danny said, sliding to the far end of the bed as Tucker came over to lay down. Sam joined the two of them once everyone’s phone was set up for the night. 

“I don’t want to fall asleep listening to Gordon Ramsey’s yelling.” Danny complained.

Tucker turned the T.V’s sound up, drowning out any background noise from other hotel guests so they could sleep in peace. “Agreed.” he said, placing the remote down on the side table.

The three of them settled down, backs against the headboard, leaning against each other, along with as many pillows as they could find stored around the room. It took a while for all of them to get comfortable, but they ended up half-wrapped around each other, making snarky remarks at the T.V. 

And that was how the rest of the night went, up until the three of them fell asleep, cuddling each other.

The next day, when they would go back to see more of the convention, would be exciting. But at that moment, the world felt quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for aetherwakee on Tumblr! They wanted a fic where the trio go to a convention. Hope I did the idea justice!


End file.
